villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Chic Cooper
Chic Cooper is a recurring antagonist in Riverdale, appearing as a major antagonist in the second season and one of the main antagonists of the “Gryphons and Gargoyles” storyline in the third season. He is initially believed to be Betty Cooper's brother, but it is later revealed that he is an impostor. He is portrayed by Hart Denton. Personality Chic's full personality is very mysterious and ambiguous. However, it is very clear that he has anger issues, and he often resorts to violence. He is also a manipulative person, easily tricking Alice into thinking that he is her abandoned son. Biography Season Two At some point, Chic and Charles Smith became friends. However due to his anger issues, Chic killed Charles in a fight (though it is later revealed that Charles is alive). Later, when Alice Cooper attempted to look for her son, Chic decided to impersonate him. Afterwards, Alice took Chic into her house, believing that he was the real Charles. Betty, however, becomes less and less convinced that Chic is her brother, especially through his suspicious behavior. Ultimately, Betty figures out who Chic really is and what he did, so she decides to tie up Chic. She then takes him to the woods and forces him to admit to killing Charles and impersonating him. Chic confesses to the crimes before claiming that he didn't mean to kill Charles. Betty delivers Chic to the Black Hood, and it is unknown whether the Black Hood was able to kill him or not. Season Three It is eventually revealed that the Black Hood decided to spare and recruit Chic. Chic, Penelope Blossom, and the Black Hood conspire to lure as many residents in Riverdale as they can into playing Gryphons and Gargoyles. The Gargoyle King spends most of the season luring people into playing the game "Gryphons and Gargoyles" before ruining their lives. He is responsible for the deaths of Dilton Doiley and Ben Button, and he puts Ethel Muggs in a seizure. He also attacks Betty and Jughead in the Fox Forest, and he begins to lure every students at Riverdale High School into playing the game. Later, Alice reveals to Betty that the Gargoyle King lured every parents in Riverdale into playing the game when they were high schoolers. Then one night, everyone playing the game became insane. Using that as a distraction, the Gargoyle King murdered Principal Felix Featherhead. Back in present day, when Betty prepares to tell Jughead about the discovery, she finds out that the Gargoyle King started driving him insane. It also turns out that the corrupt Warden Norton has been playing the game. After he finishes with the game, the Gargoyle King murders him via cyanide poisoning. Afterwards, Jughead goes to confront the Gargoyle King in the forest. The next day, the Gargoyle King puts Josie in a seizure. Archie and his friends find out that the Gargoyle King is apparently the leader of a gang, and Joaquin (Kevin's former boyfriend) is part of it. They capture Joaquin, but unfortunately, the Gargoyle King kills him afterwards. Later, the Gargoyle King attacks Alice and Betty in their house. It is later revealed he dug up Darryl Doiley's grave and used it to frighten Alice and Betty. Ricky leads Jellybean through the woods while on a quest. When she questions why they couldn’t continue the game at Pop’s, he tells her it’s because "he" wanted to meet her. He being the Gargoyle King, who appears before Jellybean and Ricky. Kurtz has taken Jughead to the junkyard. Before Jughead sits two refrigerators. Behind one of the doors is Jellybean. Behind the other is Jughead’s doom. The final challenge is simple. Jughead has to choose one. When he realizes both are empty, Kurtz holds him at gunpoint and tells him to get inside the refrigerator. Once Jughead gets into the refrigerator, Kurtz calls Ricky and tells him to kill Jellybean and he then locks Jughead in. After slamming his body against the door repeatedly, Jughead manages to break the lock and free himself. When Jughead gets out, he finds that the Gargoyle King has killed Kurtz, a member of the Gargoyle Gang, after he sent the Jones family on a number of elaborate quests in exchange for the safe return of Jellybean.[13] The Gargoyle sets his sights on Betty during the high school Prom. While getting some punch, Betty is given a letter for the Gryphon Queen, from a masked court jester. Betty’s been summoned to the place ascension night was held. She is told to come alone or else everyone else at the Prom will pay the price. Looking to prevent anyone else from getting hurt, Betty abides by the Gargoyle King’s rules and sneaks out the gym. Betty makes her way through the dark halls of Riverdale High alone. Standing in the hallway, Betty finds the Gargoyle King. She did as it asked. Came alone. But now she wants to know what it wants. Betty then pulls a gun from her purse, demanding to know who is under the mask. However, she is ambushed and knocked to the ground by the Black Hood. He stands before her with a hook in hand. Just a few feet behind him stands the Gargoyle King, who watches as this unfolds The Gargoyle King attends the gathering hosted at Thornhill's Nature Preserve for Archie, Betty, Veronica, and Jughead. Penelope Blossom calls in the two remaining guests, the Black Hood and the Gargoyle King. The Black Hood rips off his hood, and as suspected, it’s Hal Cooper. Before the Gargoyle King takes off his mask, Penelope gives Jughead a chance to guess his identity. Whoever is under the mask must’ve had a connection to both Hal and Penelope, but it’s not Jason Blossom because he’s dead, even though his corpse is missing. The one corpse that hasn’t been accounted for, who was last seen by the Black Hood, is Chic. The Gargoyle King unmasks, and as Jughead suspected, Chic is the Gargoyle King, though he has dyed his hair red since their last encounter. Jughead surmises he did this only after he started working with Penelope, but this was also after he got the Gargoyle symbols tattooed on his back. This is why Ethel said the Gargoyle King was Jason. Because Penelope called and dressed Chic up like Jason. Hal explains to Betty that he didn’t kill Chic because he recognized a kinship in him and spared him. He begged for mercy and pledged his life to Hal in service of his mission. But it wasn’t just Hal’s mission. He started working with Penelope, who also has a grudge against Riverdale.[15] Navegação Category:Male Category:Serial Killers Category:Homicidal Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Soap Opera Villains Category:Riverdale Villains Category:Liars Category:Cowards Category:Remorseful Category:Barbarian Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Teenagers Category:Fighters Category:Trickster Category:Vengeful Category:Wrathful Category:Criminals Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Deal Makers Category:Imprisoned Category:In Love